


Maldición

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noche tras noche, Paula sólo ruega por la seguridad de Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maldición

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono después de la media noche, Paula se detenía a rogar.

_"Que no sea Kate..." _

Era egoísta de su parte pedir tal cosa cuando debía estar más preocupada por cuantas más de sus compañeras se habían visto involucradas esa noche en la inmemorial guerra, o al menos llorar por quienes habían muerto esa noche y oficialmente terminarían como un nombre más en la larga lista de cadenas de suicidios.

Además, no tenía sentido inquietarse por alguien que, a diferencia de sus amigas, no hacia parte de las salidas nocturnas y cuyo riesgo era mínimo.   
Debía concentrarse en las víctimas, saber sus nombres, vigilarlas en silencio para informar a los demás en caso de que estas estuviesen demasiado afectadas, al punto de no apoyarse mutuamente, y que estos impidiesen que se rindiesen y dejasen que el siguiente Doral acabase con sus artificiales vidas.

Pero el día llegó.

—Kate Ashley.

Paula tuvo que preguntar al día siguiente por las demás, ya que luego de escuchar aquel nombre dejó de prestarle atención a su abuela y el amanecer la encontró todavía de pie, con el teléfono en mano.


End file.
